


To The Moon

by AChapterCanBeABook, neadevar



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bed time stories, Car crash mentions, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Focus is on Allura and her overcoming grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Im so sorry ya'll, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Please dont hate me for the angst, Ships are minor - Freeform, Terminal Illnesses, major character deaths, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: Altea was a beautiful kingdom which offered a second chance of life after death. A safe haven for those taken by illness, suicide, murder; etc. It was where Allura’s mother was, her father assured her as a young child. She was taken to watch over the younger souls who needed guidance in this kingdom.When faced with the unyielding and harsh reality of life and death, Allura finds comfort in the bedtime story and that perhaps if she lives a good life she could end up on Altea with her mother. To placate her heavy heart she honors the last wishes of those she has lost in the best way she can.“I hope I can go to the moon.” Are the words she is left with from a young girl. This brings her on a journey to bring her students and many others to start a program for young astronauts. Through the years of her work she meets and loses many people and is driven by the same words and the same stories her father told her in hope she too can go to the “moon.”Our contribution to the 2017 Voltron General Big Bang





	To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is neadevar's and my (BlueGalaxyGay/AChapterCanBeABook) story for the Voltron General Big Bang 2017!
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot that waa 10k+ words but with busy lives and changes we decides to split it into two parts so we coukd neet our deadline as well as do the story justice for what we have planned. We hope yoy enjoy it as it is and you look forward to the next part and the ending we have planned.
> 
> ((neadevar had little to do with the decision of the deaths. I just lind thrust it upon him and he said okay. Oops. I'm sorry for any heartbreak i may have caused. Just a little))
> 
> Playlist to go with: https://open.spotify.com/user/ironfrostedfiction/playlist/1ZMf2nF0gqNMLQuMHdWeFl

     Allura tapped her finger lightly on her cheek, chin rested in her hand while she stared out the train window. She watched the familiar scenery pass by, suburb trees melting into the bustle of the city. Already she could smell the difference in the air, crisp and clean melting away to exhaust. It was the same twenty minute ride -from her Kindergarten in town to the cities large hospital- she took weekly. She didn’t need to make this trip every Friday afternoon, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to stop now. She knew the kids would miss her and that kept her going the last five years. Despite seeing many of the children come and go it was the ones which were still there who kept her continuing. The twenty-six year old tucked her a silvery strand of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun behind her ear. With a warm hearted smile she stood from her seat and headed for the train doors. This was her stop.

     While walking down the bustling streets the usual memories flickered into her mind. Holding her father’s warm hand and skipping over each crack of the sidewalk. She was only four then, young and full of hope. She wasn’t visiting sick children back then, instead she was visiting her mother. She had been in poor health for over a year, the life slowly dwindling from her frail body with each passing day. She didn’t understand quite what cancer was then, only that it was taking her mom from her. Still, Allura insisted on going every afternoon to see the woman. She didn’t want to miss any moments. Her mother would tell her stories and teach her how to read and learn different words. Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with her mother was a fond memory despite the tug of heartbreak it brought. Not long after, just before Allura turned five, her mother passed. The devastation left Allura and Alfor broken. Allura’s father held strong however and comforted his daughter, being both father and mother to the young girl.

      What comforted her most was the story he told her over and over. The story of a wonderful place called Altea.

     _“Time for bed, princess,” Alfor said fondly to his only daughter. He tucked her comforter around her the pink and plush blanket enveloping her. She truly looked like a princess surrounded by the frills of her bed spread. She stared up at her father with large, curious eyes._

_“Tell me a story, Papa,” she requested, a sheepish smile growing on her face._

_“Of course, darling. Which one shall it be this time?”_

_“The one about Mama and Altea!”_

_Alfor’s features softened at the request and he fixed the blankets some more before sitting in a chair beside her bed, his designated storytelling chair. The father brushed soft white locks of hair from his daughter’s face and settled in for the story._

_“There is a beautiful Kingdom of Altea,” he started, gesturing widely with his arms. “It is filled with magic and flower fields as far as the eye can see. The people of Altea are magic as well and they all lead happy lives. They are happy because Altea is a place for second chances. Everybody on Earth who does not get a full life gets to go there. Kids who never got to get older, people who end up in accidents, and those who thought life was not worth it, they get to begin new lives on Altea. Better lives.”_

_“Mama went to Altea because she was sick right? She didn’t get to have a long life?” Allura questioned her father, eyes glittering with wonder._

_“No,’ Alfor said and watched his daughter’s shoulders slump. “She is there to watch over everyone who got their second chance. Your mama lived a very good life and she did many good things. They needed someone like her on Altea to help guide little ones like you.” Alfor touched Allura’s nose softly, “and to make sure people like me are loved and taken care of.”_

_Allura nodded excitedly. “If I am good can I go to Altea and see Mama one day?” Her head tilted with the question._

_Alfor felt his heart swell and tears prick his eyes. He blinked tem away and smiled to her. “Of course, princess. You have a good heart and if you use it to help others just like your Mama I am sure you will meet in Altea again.”_

_“But where is Altea, Papa?” The curious kindergartener asked._

_“Why my dear, it is up in the sky among the stars,” he assured his daughter, gesturing out the window._

_Allura’s eyes lit up bigger than the full moon floating among the deep blue firmament. She scanned the sky looking for a magical kingdom and any sign of the mother she had just lost. Her small nose scrunched up and silvery brows knit together in frustration. It took her a few more moments before clarity sparked back into her blue eyes. She turned to her father, little finger extended to the biggest object in the night sky._

_“Is Altea on the moon, Papa?” She asked, as if finding the answer to an impossible riddle._

_The man chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Perhaps it is, my love.That’s where your mother is,” Alfor told Allura, poking her gently on the nose before pulling her up into his lap. “And maybe someday, we’ll all go to the moon to see her.”_

     “Altea” _Allura mouthed, her lips stretching in a small smile. She looked out the window, at the moon, and wondered if her mother was looking back down at Earth thinking of her_

* * *

     Allura pushed open the doors of the hospital, the smell of antiseptic and rubber gloves filling her senses. The bright lights illuminating the white walls and tile felt almost blinding as she made her way to the front desk.

     “Allura!” The woman behind the computer exclaimed. “On time as usual.”

     Allura smiled warmly. “Like I would be late to this.”

     “The nurses are getting the kids all rounded up for you to read them stories,” the woman told her. “There’s a couple of newcomers, but Katie won’t be there today.”

     Allura frowned at that. “What’s wrong with Pidge?”

     The woman’s face fell, “It’s not good, Allura. They’re not entirely sure she’s going to last the night.”

     Allura’s heart dropped at the news, and she gripped the strap of her purse tightly to try and ground herself. This happened often, so much so she figured that maybe she should be used to it, but every time she lost someone it left her raw and aching.

     “She’s upset about missing storytime,” The woman told her. “Maybe you could…”

     “I’ll visit her after,” She promised.

     After she finished with story time for the other children the kindergarten teacher made her way to her favourite patient’s room. When Allura walked she was greeted with a sight which was both beautiful and heartbreaking. Matt Holt sat in the chair next to his little sister’s bed, all smiles and illusions. They laughed while he told her funny stories of his adventures at Graduate school. The man spoke with his hands and was all wide gestures and bellowing laughs, grin taking up all of his face even if his eyes were terribly sad. Allura smiled fondly, a lopsided grin filled with melancholy. Matt knew. He knew better than anyone. He was here almost every afternoon for the six-year-old. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes and she hurriedly blinking them away, trying to compose herself. The last thing the sickly girl on the bed needed to see was her crying.

     “You should have seen them Pidgeon,” Matt cooed, arms gestured wide to indicate the size of something. “The physics students didn’t think we could do it, but never underestimate engineers. It was the biggest game of Jenga I’ve ever participated in.” His laugh mingled with the giggles of the younger Holt child. “I should have taken pictures, but who knows maybe one day you can play Jenga like that.”

     The scene between brother and sister was so sweet it would have been picturesque of a perfect family. However, when Allura turned her head and looked to the whiteboard with Katie’s name and drawn out diagnosis it spelled out a glaring C-A-N-C-E-R in her mind. A picture perfect family with a caring son in grad school and a brilliant daughter on death row. The world was funny how it worked like that. The Holt’s had long stopped believing in a god when Allura met them three years ago right when the three-year-old was diagnosed with Rhabdomyosarcomas as well as stage III metastatic pulmonary soft tissue sarcomas. Halfway through the second year after chemo and removal of some of the larger sarcomas there was some hope. Then they recurred and metastasized more through her lungs and to her heart.

     Katie laid back against her pillows, the pain medications only doing so much to keep her energy up and pain minimal. She was a fighter in a battle where all odds were against her. Her small head turned to the door and tired, hazel eyes lit up at the sight of Allura standing in the doorway. Her smile perked up but she didn’t move her tired body. The woman smiled back as best she could, but she didn’t feel it, but the smile of recognition was enough to beckon Allura further into the room. Katie’s face was sunken, dark bags around her eyes and bright dirty blonde hair making her seem even more sickly in comparison to her pallid complexion.

     “‘Llura!” The little girl exclaimed excitedly.

     “Hey, sweet girl,” Allura said, pulling a chair over to the bed so she could sit next to her.  She reached out and her warm hand settled over Katie’s. She wondered if the hand’s pale skin would be in such contrast to her own should Katie be healthy -perhaps not; Allura imagined a young Katie holt out and about all of the time with sun kissed, slightly tanned skin from days wandering about as free as a bird- not hospital bound and bedridden. “We all missed you at story time.”

     “You did?”

     “Of course, Pidgeon!” Matt told her.“Why wouldn’t they? You’re the coolest one there.”

     Katie giggled. “It’s okay,” she said, looking up to Allura then to her brother with the widest grin. “Matt read me a story instead.”

     “Did he?” Allura’s eyes flickered up to said man who smiled sheepishly and ran a humble hand through his own sandy blond hair. “What a wonderful older brother he is.”

     Katie nodded at first enthusiastically then it slowed and she cleared her throat. “Sorry, got a little dizzy. Matt’s story was about space! I love space.” The six-year-old yawned and settled further back into her pillows. It was apparent her body was exhausted despite her spirit.

     “‘Llura,” Katie called for the older woman’s attention. “I hope I can go to the moon.”

     Allura blinked to the dreamy eyed girl. Her attentive gaze looked over Allura who sat in mild shock. Memories of her father’s bedtime stories to her flooded back. Stories of the mystical Kingdom of Altea where people got their second chance of life. Where her mother waited for her. The hopeful place of life after death which she decidedly place on the moon at the ripe age of five years old when the sky held no other wonders than the stars, and the bright orb where she hoped to end up again in her mother’s arms. Allura blinked away the tears which wet her blue eyes. It was unlikely Katie was talking about the same place. Katie was a scientist and an explorer. She loved the stars and everything to do with space, even aliens. This was merely the willful wish of a dying adventurer. One glance to her brother only proved this thought to Allura. Matt sat across from her with a remorseful smile a teary eyes. The moon must be Katie’s heaven.

     “Of course you will, Pidge,” Allura comforted. She reached over and brushed some stray locks out of the little girl’s beautiful face. Even now, at her weakest, Katie was a beacon of beauty. Even with her dark circle and pale complexion, the light in her eyes brought out something more. “But I think now it’s time for a nap.”

    She chuckled wetly and stood from her chair to pull the blankets up around Katie and tuck her in. The little girl grinned as if she were in a dream. Allura couldn’t stop herself from leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Katie’s giggle was all she needed to confirm this was okay.

     “Sleep well, little Pidgeon.”

     “Thank you ‘Llura,” she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes drifted closed while she mumbled her goodnights to Allura and Matt. It only took a couple of minutes for her to drift peacefully into sleep.

     Allura looked to Matt who took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes. He smiled to Allura, a portrait of feigned composition. She rounded the bed and wrapped her arms around the grieving boy, barely a man, watching his younger sister’s life dwindle as if it were a Foucault pendulum with no way to reset the fallen pieces which marked the hours passed. Matt accepted the comforting gesture and buried his face in Allura’s chest, arms gripped tightly around her waist. He could allow himself this moment so long as Katie didn’t see the turmoil raging through him. Allura gently pat his hair.

     “I like to think sometimes, if Katie were healthy and out of here, that she would be in my Kindergarten class. She is about the right age.” Allura sniffled which was then echoed by Matt’s own sniffle against her chest. She let go of him and looked the boy in the eyes. “Take care of her and make sure she is comfortable and happy,” Allura instructed to which Matt nodded, “and make sure she knows how loved she is. This is just the start of a bigger journey for her. Katie Holt is destined for great things.”

     Matt nodded again and managed a genuine smile despite his face blotched with red and tear streaks drying on his cheeks. He wiped away more tears before they could fall and sniffled, making his red nose and eyes crinkle momentarily, only making him look even younger. Allura pat Matt’s shoulder and turned to leave. Halfway out of the room she was stopped by Matt finally speaking up, his voice stronger than one would have thought he possessed in this moment.

     “Thank you, Allura. These past three years have been… The hardest three years of our lives. But, you kept some life in her. She always talked about you with the biggest smile and anticipated story time, or even you just visiting her, with so much energy. So thank you.” Matt cleared his throat, voice a little weaker now. “W-when it comes down to it, we would like you there. She would like you there.”

     He didn’t say it, but Allura understood. They wanted her to attend the inevitable funeral; the date of which was way too close in her opinion. Allura looked to Matt, meeting his eyes before nodding. Matt’s smile flickered to life for a second before falling again. He retook his seat and with that Allura left the room.

     The funeral. Allura didn’t even want to think about it. How many children had she seen buried? How many times had she given her condolences to the family? It felt wrong, unreal. Parents shouldn’t have to bury their children. They should be taking their pictures at prom, sending them off to college, watching them get married. Instead they got a grave and a memory of seeing them pass right through their fingers.

     Life was cruel.

     Katie Holt was taken by her illness well into that night, her brother by her side the entire time.

* * *

     Allura knew she had gotten too involved with the Holt’s. Knew it when she went to the funeral, when she stood to talk about how Katie was in love with the stars. Even months after she still felt an ache in her chest when she thought about the sweet girl in the hospital bed all smiles up until she passed.

    Katie wanted to see the stars. Allura wanted to see them for her.

    It started off slow, just books about space. Allura poured over them bringing them to her school to read while the kids were at recess, and through the summer while the she wasn’t working. She was doing the exact opposite of moving on. Allura was not sure what she would gain from doing so. Perhaps the knowledge and devotion of a young child stuck in a room with only the moon as her best friend. There was no way Allura could be an astronaut. She did have the possibility of changing and doing a double major while she worked on her masters though and the idea was so tempting it almost ached in her chest. She could even get a minor in astronomy. She may not have been the devoted child Katie was, but this gave her the opportunity to help children with similar dreams of the six year old. She could expand her teaching opportunities by offering extra after school classes and help inspire kids to reach for the stars they so sought after. She could be doing _more._

     The teacher closed her book with a sigh and ran a hand over the hard cover printed delightedly with a colorful nebula. She glance to the calendar and marked it with an X. Friday. Normally she would be on a train into the city to visit the hospital. She had not been in two months and six days. Not since the night Katie died. The summer was nearly over now. Just a little over a month left and she would have another class of young and bright individuals to occupy her time.

    The hospital staff understood her absence, even the children understood; many had made friends with the young girl and her presence being absent would have been noticed. Part of Allura was glad she had not been there to tell the other kids the news. She wasn’t sure she would be able to bear it.

    It stole away some of their hope and she couldn’t _face_ that. Having someone die in there gave the young ones a crippling sense of their reality. Many of the kid’s health decline simply from being heart sick over the losses. Allura shook her head and stood from her desk. She was hardly planning for the next school year like she should have been. All of this was just a ridiculous distraction for her to continually put off the inevitable. She packed up the picture book she had been looking over and slung her satchel onto her shoulder. She could still make the train.

    As Allura locked her apartment and headed for the train station she felt some resolve. She had gotten too involved with the Holt’s but it was not necessarily a bad thing. She made a young girl happy and taught her friendship outside of her family. That, at least, she could be _proud_ of. There was a newfound love for space earned second hand from her as well. While Katie’s death had weighed heavily, Allura knew she would find her peace. Perhaps not immediately, but she would, and it started with taking these first steps forward.

    Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to check as she took her usual seat.

    _Shiro:_

_Will You be coming today or are you still taking some time?_

    _Allura:_

_On my way now. It is about time I come back. Those kids need this just as much as I do._

    She smiled to her phone when Shiro sent a quick and elated response back regarding her return. He, too, was something she missed in her time away. Unlike herself, Shiro took no time to grieve. This was his job. He saw them come and go, even if he was close with the families. Shiro viewed the circle of life differently. They had chatted about it after the funeral was over and they all gathered together at the Holt’s family home for a remembrance of life brunch. The memory came fondly back to her as she let the white noise of the train distract her.

    _“This is what I prefer over funerals,” Shiro spoke up, walking to stand by Allura. Everyone mingled around the Holt’s back yard. A thick layer of melancholy hung over them but it was not all bad. They shared their fond memories of the bright young girl that was Katie “Pidge” Holt._

_“What do you mean?” She inquired, looking up from her drink to the doctor._

_“Celebration of life. Her’s was short, but in her time she teemed with life and energy.”_

_Allura nodded in solemn agreement. Even on her last day there was so much life in Katie’s eyes, so much hope and wonder. Even as her body wasted away she never let go of her dreams._

_“She had a love for space greater than any romance I have ever seen or read,” Allura said, perking up a little. “How do you…?”_

_She trailed off, not entirely sure how to ask what she wanted to ask or if it was even polite to. She wanted to know. Badly. Manners had her shutting her mouth though._

_Shiro smiled when he saw the change of spirits in her. “I bet you are wondering how I can do the job I have after events like this.”_

_Allura’s mouth flopped open and she flushed. The question had been weighing on her mind for a while but she had not planned to voice it, other then her slip up. She sipped her drink sheepishly when Shiro chuckled in amusement from her startled demeanor._

_“It is my job to make their lives as good as possible until they pass, if they pass. Some walk out of there healthy and with bright futures, and some do not. I am there to make sure their pain goes away so while they are there they can have good lives and love as strong as Katie’s was for space. I find comfort in knowing under my care she was still happy nearly every day until the end. Now she isn’t in pain and, wherever she may be, she is happy.”_

_Allura’s mouth fell open once again and she felt tears brim her eyes for the nth time that day. His words rang with her and she gained a newfound respect for the doctor. She could never do what he did. Her heart wouldn’t be able to_ take _it._

_“She is on the moon,” Allura assured through her tears. Her voice shook as she spoke and her lower lip trembled. “She is exactly where she wants to be.”_

_Shiro reached a hand up and gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek comfortingly. The wiped away the tears with his thumb and gave her a warm, heartfelt smile._

_“She is,” he agreed._

    Allura stepped into the hospital and was greeted by the same assistant.

    “Allura,” she spoke softly, like if she spoke to loud or blunt the woman might walk right back out. “Shiro said you would be here. The kids are waiting.”

    “Thank you, Moira,” Allura replied and made her way to the playroom in the children’s ward. The normal small crowd of kids sat in a circle in front of a large plush chair. “Allura’s chair” as they had so dubbed it. They all followed a rule where no one else was allowed to sit there and even in her absence it seemed they kept to their rule.

    “Good afternoon everyone.” she called to them making little heads turn excitedly.

    “Llura!” One of the younger girls voices their excitement, pigtails bouncing while she rocked on the floor, waiting for Allura to take her seat. The woman made her way around the small crowd and sat in the plush chair. She looked out across the gathering, it was smaller than usual, but there were some new faces anyways. She hoped she had not missed any other passing. She was sure the group would tell her if it were so. These kids were a close knit bunch, being stuck here and all.

    “What do you have to read today?” Another asked. His dark brown, curly, mess of hair was a sight for sore eyes. She debated taking a brush to it to work out some of the tangles for a moment, if only to help his parents out a little.

    “A book about the universe,” she said. “The Girls Who Could Dance in Outer Space,” she read aloud while pulling one of the books from her satchel.

    The kids were silently intrigued, though they knew. This particular book was picked for a reason and they all knew. By the end it was a collective feeling in the room. There were a few sniffles and the kids all stood and hugged Allura the best they could around the chair when she finished reading. It was not the first time she had read a book in remembrance of one of their lost ones, but so far it had been one of the hardest.

    “We miss her too,” one of the eldest assured, Rosie a girl of twelve. She had been there the whole time Allura had been visiting.

    Allura nodded and wiped the tears which clouded her eyes and escaped down her cheeks. The group stepped back one by one and all smiled to her.

    “We are a family remember?” Rosie spoke again, her smile brightest and most encouraging in the group.

    “We are, and we are here for each other.” Allura repeated this to the kids many times.

    “Even you,” the group reminded.

    Allura let out a breathy, surprised laugh and nodded. She wiped away more tears and shook her head, letting another laugh escape her and bring back her good spirits. She was so used to being there for them and being the adult she forgot they were a tough bunch. They face this every day and many had already come to terms with death and accepted it. They were tougher than Allura, and exactly what she needed to find her resolve.

    “Thank you,” she said quietly while drying away all of her tears. She looked over the smiling faces, all eyes shining with tears and their returned hope. She looked past them to the doorway of the playroom where Shiro watched them with an understanding and fond expression.

    “Now, I believe all of you have places to be. Storytime is over.” Allura clapped her hands and the kids scattered, passing Shiro with giggles while nurses made sure they made their ways back to their rooms.

    “It’s nice to see you back,” Shiro said as he walked over to her. He held out a hand to help her out from the chair. “I was beginning to wonder if you were gone for good.”

    “I would never be able to leave these kids,” Allura assured. “I just needed a break.”

    Shiro nodded, understanding. “I actually had a question for you, Allura.”

    Allura put the book back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder before looking at him with a curious expression. “Oh?”

    For the first time since Allura had met the man, he actually looked nervous. He folded his hands in front of himself and smiled at her gently. The way his eyebrows furrowed gave way to how cautious he was feeling. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight.”

    The question caught her off guard. She opened her mouth to speak, though she wasn’t sure what she was going to say, but no sound came out. Shiro was handsome, she’d give him that, and he was kind and calm and so good with the kids that she always figured he had to be married with children of his own. When she looked to his hands she realized there was no ring. Her cheeks flushed a little as she looked back up to him.

    “I,” she started. It took her another few seconds to gather her thoughts. “I would love to, Shiro.”

    Shiro grinned, relieved. “Thank you, would seven work okay for you?”

    Allura smiled herself. “Seven would be wonderful.”

* * *

    Allura twisted a pen between her fingers almost nervously. She wasn’t sure if she was excited or weary to be going on a date. She hadn’t remembered the last time she had been out with someone. It had to have been since her days in her college dorm. In fact, maybe not even since high school. It wasn’t like she _actively_ avoided dating. It just never came up when she was too busy studying or visiting the hospital. She wasn’t even sure she knew _how_ to date.

    Shiro was in a similar state of anxiety as he lightly rapped on Allura’s apartment door. He checked the address again for good measure. 5S on the top floor. It was the correct one but still his heart beat with trepidation. It only took a moment for the door to open. His eyes glanced over Allura. She wore a beautiful baby blue sundress and her hair was half up and half down pulling into a neat ponytail at the back of her head. She wore a little makeup, but nothing more than her usual. As always, she was stunning, and for a moment Shiro forgot how to breath.

    “You look beautiful,” Shiro complemented with a  smile. She smiled back and blushed softly.

    “You clean up very well yourself,” she said, gesturing to Shiro who was honestly in the same button and dress pants he had worn to work.

    “Better than the scrubs I tend to normally wear.” He chuckled and offered Allura his arm which she happily took. “I know this lovely restaurant just a few blocks away. I hope you wouldn’t mind walking there on this nice evening.”

    “Would this restaurant happen to be outdoors and sell the best authentic latin food around?”

    “You would be correct,” Shiro laughed softly while he lead her through the neighborhood.Their destination was a large park just outside the shopping district. “Are you a regular?”

    Allura nodded. “One of my close friends works as a dancer there. Latin dance was always her passion and her husband opened the place so she could live her dream.”

    “That’s so sweet,” Shiro said as they arrives at the small restaurant. It sat at the far end of the park. There was not much indoor seating as the best spot to eat was on the patio which overlooked the park and had a large dance floor with a live band. There were always dancers working in shifts, but anyone could jump up and join when they wanted. If you didn’t know the steps then one of the dances would happily help out and teach you until you could salsa like a pro.

    “Reservations for Shiro,” he said to the hostess who smiled.

    “Quite the date, Allura,” she complimented with a wink.

    “Been dying for him to ask me out. Took him five years but progress is progress.”

    The girl snickered which made Shiro blush. The hostess grabbed some menus and lead them to their seats on the patio. She set their menus in front of the and filled their water glasses before telling them to take their time and a server would be with them shortly.

    “So,” Allura said, calling Shiro’s attention. “I have been thinking. I am going to add to my degree. I’m going to get a minor in astronomy along with my teaching. Maybe start a summer class for kids who aspire to be astronauts.”

    Shiro raised a brow. “I can guess where this stemmed from.”

    The white haired woman nodded. “I am hoping to start it through donations and expand it based on interest and participants. Obviously I am still working on my degree so it is a work in progress.”

    “You will definitely need someone with tech and advertising skills so you can get the word out.” Shiro noted.

    Allura nodded in agreement when their waiter came up to them and took their order. They both already knew what they wanted to eat, having come enough to have a preferred meal. When she left their attention moved back to each other.

    “I was thinking of calling it the Pidgeon Project.”

    Shiro cocked his head, a small smile playing on his face when he chuckled. “Pidgeon. I get the meaning, but is a bird that tiny really a good representation for young astronauts?”

     Allura shook her head. “Even the smallest of birds can learn to fly.”

     Her blue eyes gleamed brightly when she spoke a strong and regal tone coming out through her words. There was no hesitation to her answer and the confidence she wore told shiro she had no doubts in her project. The doctor smiled and looked her over. She was definitely something else. He could tell from the moment they met she would do great things and strive to make a difference no matter how small. This was what had initially attracted him to her. Now he saw so much more. A young woman who saw too much death in her life, but still stood strong and held so much hope for the living. She was intelligent and could keep your attention as any diplomat could. Allura was striking, but soft. She was gentle and loving to kids and had her fun side. Shiro felt he could spend every day by her side and never grow bored. He wanted to support her in everything she aspired to achieve.

     “Alright, Pidgeon project it is,” he chuckled.

    “I’ve already contacted Matt to see if he would like to help at all,” she continued. “I’m just waiting back for a response and hoping I didn’t push any boundaries.”

    “Normally I would advise against contacting the family members of past patients, but knowing Matt for what little time I did I think that may be something he would be interested in.”

    Allura nodded and smiled. “My group was smaller today, by the way?”

    She phrased it more like a question, terrified to imply but needing to know the answer. She felt like the kids would have told her if they lost someone else, but they were only kids and she couldn’t rely on them completely.

    “No one has died, if that’s what you’re asking.” Shiro reassured. “Keith was placed into a foster home after his release, but I don’t have any news on how he is doing. I know he was attached to you.”

    Allura nodded. “If I had the finances I would have taken him in myself. He’s had a rough life, losing his family in that car accident. I can only hope things get easier for him.”

    Shiro continued to explain who all had been released, as well as introduce a few of the new children she had seen. She smiled thankfully, relieved that she hadn’t lost any more of her kids and instead gained new ones. Their food came out then and she happily started eating. She inclined about Shiro’s work but he was quick to dismiss it.

    “Same old,” he told her with a wave of his hand. “There are a few tough cases and we may lose a few kids but it’s looking up for some of the others. I’m not sure I’d like to talk about work though, having just got off and all.”

    “Completely understandable,” Allura assured. She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. “So, what do you do when you’re not working?”

    “Look over cases, play some solitaire on my phone,” Shiro smiled. “In all honestly if I’m not working I’m usually sleeping. I go out to the bar with friends when I have the time and energy but it doesn’t happen often.”

    “You run yourself dry for these kids,” she observed.

    “I owe them that and more.”

     She smiled to the doctor. He was sweeter than he let on to be and wanted so much for the kids he had to take care of, even if it cost him sleep.

     “Back to your project, I actually have someone perfect who could help you out. She is the girlfriend of one of my long time friends. She actually majored in advertising and website making. She could probably help you out with the tech part. Her name is Shay, I’ll have to give you her number.”

     “Shay,” Allura repeated with a smile. “if she accepts, she and I will be working closely for a while. I do hope I won’t be too much for her.”

     Shiro chuckled. “Knowing her boyfriend and family, having a friend like you will be a breath of fresh air for her.”

    “Allura!” a new voice piped up.

    Allura turned to see a dark skinned woman walking up to them, wide hips swaying in her blue and gold dancers costume and a bright smile on her face. A small child clung to her hand and danced along side her to the music, nearly tripping over his feet trying to keep up with the woman and keep to the beat.

    “Thena!” Allura smiled back. “It’s wonderful to see you again!”

    The woman, Athena, put a soft hand to Allura’s shoulder. “I was wondering if I would see you again! It’s been months.”

    “I’ve been busy,” the silver haired woman explained. “But oh! Shiro, this is Athena Mcclain. Athena, this is Shiro.”

    “Oh!” The woman exclaimed. “A date?”

    Shiro offered out a hand, “In fact, yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mcclain.”

    “A charmer,” she grinned, shaking his hand. “I remember now, this is the man you have been waiting to ask you out.

     Shiro blushed once again from embarrassment. “I never realizes Allura talked so much about me.”

     “Don’t play as if you haven't known I have been attracted to you for months.”

     “Ah, chiquita, you know I only tease. I am happy to see the two of you together finally. You have needed a nice a nice man in your life to treat you right and start your family. She bumped Allura with her hip and giggled.

    Allura blushed and looked towards the child, who had decided to stop dancing. He stared up at the two at the table, bright blue eyes wide in curiosity. He was definitely Athena’s, they had the same smile and the same grin, but his hair was lighter than the inky black of Allura’s friend. The last time she had saw him he was still being swaddled in a blanket. Athena rarely took the kids to work with her.

    “Lance,” Allura said with an abundance of fondness, holding out a hand to him. “I’m Allura. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I’m your godmother.”

    The young boy beamed, grin growing wider and showcasing the gap in his front two teeth. He held out four fingers and happily told her, “I’m 3!” He grabbed her hand and shook it excitedly.

    Mrs. Mcclain looked down at him proudly. “Yes you are, mi chiquito.”

     “Should he be out there dancing?” Allura asks with a quirked brow. Athena smile and shrugged her shoulders in response.

     “Don’t be such a worry wart, ‘Llura. He loves it,” she laughed and shook her hips all the way back to the dance floor. Lance followed her, twirling under her arm. “This one is gonna be a dancer just like his mama, I can feel it.” She waves to the two before disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

     Allura shook her head with a laugh while watching her friends. “She is impossible.” The jubilant woman turned her attention back to Shiro. She tucked a white lock of hair behind her ear. “She plans on enrolling all of her kids in my kindergarten class. Her second youngest just left my class and is moving on to first grade while little Leandro is the youngest and will be there in 2 more years.” She smiled fondly. “Athena let me name him by the way. Leandro Alfor McClain. Mom and Dad got the pick of the first two of course, but they couldn't very well leave their godmother out of it.”

     “Leandro huh?” Shiro asked.

     She nodded, now twisting her hair between her fingers. “Latin roots mean “lion man” it is kind of a play on how he is a Leo but also it means the bearer of the name will have great strength.”

     “You really thought about this.”

     “Of course. Athena dubbed his nickname as Lance though. Could have been Leo, but she has something against Leonardo DiCaprio and Leo reminded her too much of him.” She laughed. “And her favourite member from one of her favourite boy bands is name Lance.”

     The two laughed at the sprightly woman’s reasoning.

     “It was the only way her husband would agree to having a kid named Lance.”

     “Their family seems like a lot of fun. I do hope I will see more of then in the future.”

     “Oh really? Does this mean you are hoping for more dates in the future?”

     “That depends, are you asking me out?” Shiro turned the ball back to her, smirking when she giggled.

     “Yes I am, I do hope you would accompany me to the amusement park on your next day off, unless of course you have someone else who requires your attention.”

     “There is no one else I would rather spend my time with.”

     Allura smiled warmly to Shiro’s response, the surety of his answer making her heart flutter. “It’s a date then.”

     They continued to eat and fell into the easy lull of conversation and silence which comes with sharing a meal. Allura could hardly believe she was nervous at all before their date or at any point in the middle. Shiro hard always been easy to talk to and getting closer to him was like fitting together puzzle pieces. He just made sense in the grand picture of her life (even if he did step on her toes a few times when he finally asked her to dance. Teaching Shiro to Samba was definitely the highlight of her and Athena’s evening.)

     Their walk home was occupied by the quiet chirp of crickets and the waning light of the moon. Allura held onto Shiro’s arm greedily, taking as much of his company as he would allow. As far as Shiro was concerned if she wanted a piggy back ride home he would have given it to her. As partings go, theirs was reluctant. The door remained ajar while they mumbled their thanks and farewells. The promise of another date left them joyful however and gave Shiro the confidence to kiss her.

     “Have a good evening,” Shiro bid, clearing his throat and backing away from their door with a blush dusting his cheeks.

     Allura had half a mind to pull him back and invite him in for the night, but she thought better of it. The woman waved until he disappeared around the corner. She backed into her apartment and closed the door. Things were looking up.

     As highs come, so do lows. It was a roller coaster of emotion as the summer came to an end and school started back up again. She never received a response from Matt about the charity and the reason became clear when they found the suicide note and his body in his dorm room. Grief had overtaken Matt Holt and he lost his battle.

     When Allura watched the second funeral of the Holt family she felt overwhelming sympathetic grief. No parent should have to bury their child, let alone both of them on right after the other. They had been dealt a shitty hand and tried their hardest to bluff but ended up losing it all. Allura wasn't sure she believed in a god at this point in her life. Should there be one she didn't believe they were merciful. After everything she had seen and done she didn’t have in in her to have that kind of faith anymore.

     Despite the events she bounded back faster (with the help of a close friend whom she was only growing closer to). Her determination only grew. She studied longer and added another class to her regimen. Shiro introduced her to Shay and the two were quick to start their work on their website for a charity page. While they worked two things came to mind. A charity for the young astronauts and a charity for suicide prevention. It seemed the right course of action as she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Matt out of this, not with how unfortunate his lot in life had been. Her charity she named in honor of the two young lives who she knew deserved another, better chance; just as those did who would benefit from the charities.

     It easily took Shay a couple of months to set everything up, after checking things and working close to Allura and making sure everything was perfect. After a year Allura was able to start the young astronaut classes as a summer activity. She advertised it around the school and got about twenty participants between the ages seven and twelve. It was the highlight of her summer and she could not wait for it to grow the next year. By word of mouth (from her students who ended up loving the space summer camp) she already had increased numbers of enrollment for the next year. It was only by five students, but the number of donations increased as well, for both charities. It was a start, a beginning, and Allura couldn’t be more grateful.

     Pidgeon’s Astronauts always had more donations than the one for Matt, but Allura knew in her heart the more this grew the better both would do. By the third summer she had two separate sessions of thirty kids each and made enough donations for the kids to take a day trip to visit a Nasa base. Allura had not considered the possibility until Shay approached her one day and told her her boyfriend worked as an interning engineer and could talk to his supervisor. Allura got a hold of the man immediately as she planned her summer sessions and set up their visiting dates and buses in advance.

     A beginning, she thought as tapped her pencil against her desk and stared at her empty classroom. A better beginning for her kids, and hopefully a better ending for them than Katie and Matt had got.  She was determined to do right by them and when she stared out at the moon later that night she pretended that Katie, Matt, and even her mom were cheering her on.


End file.
